


Broken Comm

by Thefallen1986



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: why was Tyler's Broken Comm fixed?set after episode three "A Fools Hour"Originally written before DinoCharge was put in a pocket dimension
Kudos: 1





	Broken Comm

Chase and Tyler were finishing up closing Dinobytes for the night when Chase turned to Tyler  
"Hey Tyler?" called Chase as he was collecting his skateboard to go home for the night  
"Yeah" replies Tyler pissed off while cleaning the dishes Chase was too do.  
"Go down to the lab Kendall wants to see you" replied Chase getting his earphones on  
Tyler looked at Chase confused "Why?"  
"dunno mate but go down now, oh thanks for doing the dishes"

5 minutes later in the base  
"Ah Tyler your here" called Kendall seeing Tyler appear from the chute  
"What is it kendall?" asked Tyler  
"Its Mrs Morgan" snapped Kendall aadjusting her glasses  
"Sorry Mrs Morgan" mumbled Tyler  
"give me your Dino Comm" Kendall held out her hand "I need to fix it"  
"Why? its fixed from the fight earlier with Scrapper the screen repaired itself when I morphed" Tyler pulled it out to make a point "see?" as if to prove him wrong the Dino comms panel bellow off across the base, sending his Dinochargers flying and revealing the circuitry underneath...

"I don't understand it, when I morphed it was fixed" muttered Tyler collecting his Dinochargers  
"That is where your wrong Tyler, while the surface damage on the screen was fixed upon morphing, the internal circuits where not" replied Kendall working on the Comm.  
"how'd that happen?" asked Tyler  
Kendall replied as she cleaned her glasses "I have a friend in Blue Bay Harbour who is a genius at ranger tech, he sent me, his designs on how to fix things while morphing using the excess energy from the morphin grid, which you generate upon morphing"  
Tyler looked completely confused "So? you gonna fix it?"  
"Yes I am Tyler" replies Kendall frowning "Sadly the process he sent me is not quite compatable with the Energems connection to the morphin grid"  
"Thanks Kendall" smiled Tyler  
Kendall glared at Tyler "Its Mrs Morgan"  
"Sorry" yelled Tyler  
"Noise Great" called a voice from Koda's Den "Me Koda Trying To Sleep"

END

This is a fanon theory on how Tylers Dino Comm went from cracked to fixed in Dino Charge, while the real world reasoning is splicing in Un-morphed, Sentai and American morphed footage. I felt it needed a little story to clear it up.


End file.
